The One
by demigodfreak203
Summary: Percy Jackson and his half-sister and cousins are attending Goode High this year. Note: This has NOTHING to do with their demigod adventures. Just imagine they're normal freshmans, not demigods. Please R&R! mostly Percy/Annabeth
1. Moving to New York, New York

**Hey, you guys! This is my very first fanfic so please R&R! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the characters.  
**

* * *

Today's the 15th of June and I'm so bored. Who am I? Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Sally Blofis and Paul Blofis, a teacher in my future alma mater. Well, not really, considering that Paul is just my _stepfather_. My real dad is Poseidon Jackson, an ultimately rich businessman.

My mom let me take my dad's surname because she said I remind her of him. "You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." she would say. Happy? Okay, continue with the introduction.

Right now, I'm 14 and I used to live in Manhattan. But now, I'm transferring to New York, New York so I can study at Goode High (my real dad's paying for my tuiton fees) with my cousins.

"Are we there yet?" my super impatient half-sister Affy asked for like the hundredth time. Affy's a tall 12-year-old fashionista with long, curly brown hair, blue eyes and deep tan skin.

"Can't you even wait for a few more mintues?" I asked her. "We're already near the subdivision. Hold your horses." She shot me with an irritated look. "I don't have horses, Percy and I wasn't asking you. I was asking mom." I sighed. She's always like this.

"Did you mention a name?" I asked her. Redness came to her face then she gave me her I-totally-hate-you look. I just stuck out my tongue. Typical brother-sister argument, huh?

10 minutes after that, we finally arrived. After making sure we're fine and making us promise that we'll not fight often, my mom and stepdad hit the road. As if by cue, my cousin Thalia opened the door.

"Hey, Thals. Looking good." I said. "Whatever Perce. Hey, Affy. Eww, what's with the make-up?" Thalia replied. Thalia's a 17-year-old with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and some freckles around her nose who totally hates make-up. With punk clothes, you won't believe that she's the only daughter of uncle Zeus Grace, a rich businessman and my dad's eldest brother.

"Thalia, it would be a lot nicer if you let us in right now. As in, _right now_? It's so hot out here! And don't even complain about the make-up. You know I _love_ it." Affy said before entering the house

I sighed as I went in. This is soo gonna be another boring school year.

* * *

**Was that okay or not? Comments highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**- DaughterofAthena93-  
**


	2. Barbie Girl versus Rock and Roll Girl

**Thank you so much guys to those who reviewed! I totally appreciated it! Well, sorry if I can't update that often. I'm so busy with school, homeworks and reviews thingy, and I gotta concentrate. But don't worry! I won't leave you guys. Well, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

As I passed by Affy's room, I heard Thalia screaming at the top of her lungs, "APHRODITE BLOFIS, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" For those of you wondering what the heck Affy means, well you got it. Yup, Aphrodite. She was named after the goddess of love and beauty, which sometimes answers my frequent question, "Of all the things to be in the world, why did she choose to be a fashionista?"

Anyway, I knew that's a sign of a riot, so I went in. Affy was screaming, "...call me my real name, Thalia! I hate it and you know that!" Yeah, Affy hates her name. "Will the two of you SHUT UP? We're in a very peaceful neighborhood and you two are destroying the peace! Stop acting like little kids fighting over a pencil!" I yelled at them. Thalia gave me her deluxe 'shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you' look, but then, trying not to explode from too much anger, she said, "Look. At. What. Your. Precious. Sister. Did. To. My. Room. Before. You. Judge!"

I dis and now I saw why Thalia was so angry. Affy put heart stickers everywhere, and when I say everywhere, I mean totally _everywhere_. She placed make-up kits and other girly stuff on Thalia's table. And not just that, Affy ripped out Thalia's rock and roll posters and replaced them with her Barbie posters. (I can't believe Affy still plays Barbie!)

Now I understand why Thalia's so angry. Nobody, _ever_, dares to mess with Thalia, except Affy. When you made her angry, she'll rip your hair out until you beg, "Please, stop!" She even made those stupid bullies cry for mama.

I thought Affy was pulling a prank on Thalia, so I said, "Affy, why the heck are you pulling a prank on Thalia on our first day of stay? We're just so lucky uncle Zeus let us stay with Thalia. What on earth..." "PERCY!" Affy shouted. "At least, let me explain?"

I motioned her to start talking, and she said, "Okay, I know the two of you are so mad at me..." "Correction, Ms. Know-it-all." Thalia interrupted. "I'm _not mad_ at you."

Affy's eyes lit up with delight. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm _angry_ at you."

"Oh." Affy's face fell down. "Anyway, I marched up here and I thought _Thalia_ was pulling a prank on _me_."

"What?" Thalia shouted in annoyance. "Why would you..."

"Thalia," I interrupted. "Letting her explain means absolutely _no interruption_."

"Okay, fine. Go." Thalia said.

"Yeah. Well, 'cause it's full of...yucky things, and I thought this was supposed to be _my_ room."

"That just proves you're dumb." Thalia concluded.

"WHAT?" Affy shouted. Affy totally hates it when people call her dumb.

"You wanna know why? I'll show you." Thalia grabbed Affy and revealed the front of her door.

"If you can read, it says, 'For Thalia Grace ONLY'."

Affy's face went down, embarrased.

"Okay, so I think one problem solved now." I said. "Okay, I need to unpack now. Bye, guys!" and I hurriedly went out of _Thalia's room_.

* * *

**How was that? Did it turned bad or something? Oh, anyway, please R&R!**

**~DaughterofAthena93~  
**


End file.
